


gold lips kiss chanel.

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Handmaidens, Royalty, Smut, dahyun is minas handmaiden owo, handmaiden!dahyun, queen!mina, queenau, rly loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: red and blue and purple, mina will make a fucking masterpiece of dahyun over and over again. no instrument would compare to dahyun, a corruption of the mind until she only thinks of her.or:queen!mina fucks handmaiden!dahyun softly and possessively.





	gold lips kiss chanel.

**Author's Note:**

> all credit for the au and. basically everything but this writing piece belongs to bbygirldahyun on tumblr and aff!!! pls go check their stuff out theyre. amazing at writing

a prayer between her thighs, mina will continue to whisper, fingertips digging deeply into the very top of the sweat-slicked muscle. it tenses, dahyun gasping and crying out while an intense sob racks through her body, chest heavy as her lungs desperately try and draw in breaths. mina pushes her tongue inside the slick heat, humming at the sweet taste of the girl, drawing back and licking her lips, "keep your hands on the crown, princess."

"y-yes, my queen," dahyun stutters, tears spilling over the sides of her red cheeks. she tightens her fingers around the crown as mina's lips return to finishing their masterpiece, thighs squeezing around mina's head. she growls, parting dahyun's thighs, the vibration of the sound resonating through the handmaiden's lithe body, "feels so fucking good."

it's become a habit of some sort, mina figures, inviting kim dahyun into her chambers late at night after a few of the guards were a bit too friendly with her. maybe even an addiction, she briefly considers, recollecting her thoughts as she swipes her tongue across dahyun's clit. she wants to laugh at how dahyun jerks, almost wants to stop right then and there just to connect her lips with bitten ones.   
  
exquisite she is.

"watch your mouth, lovely, princesses don't swear, yeah?"

it sends another shiver or two down dahyun's spine at the wondering thought of how soft, how gentle mina is with her. how she could go from so stoic and stern to so endearing and loving in a matter of seconds with dahyun, she'd never really figure it out, but some things are better left to the imagination after all.   
  
mina can't help but tap at dahyun's thigh twice, interlacing her fingers with the free hand that dahyun uses to come down, lips parting and tongue pressing against her entrance once more. dahyun squirms, panting softly as the strange pressure in her stomach begins to rise and build. it's still foreign to her, having only done this once before with mina.  
  
dahyun is special, so special, and she's beginning to realise this with each treasured, cherished moment with the queen. mina having specifically chose _her_ rather than anyone else, even while she was just a diligent, hardworking laundress. mina saw something in her, mina sees everything in her. the thought is a scary one that makes dahyun feel a little anxious.

and mina, as strong as she seems, still shakes in fear of harming dahyun with every little push and pull of her tongue, every grip to her pale, bruised waist.  
  
but everything mina touches seems to turn to gold.   
  
though, dahyun herself was already as golden as she could be, mina knows.   
  
she tastes of hell and adoration, drips of stolen kisses and reminiscence late at night. looks of archangels and honey, sunset from between the castle's stone walls and through the mountains barely within eyesight. and mina feels with enamoured fingertips, gentle yet harsh nails scratching and teeth bared against her throat and rasped, "_mine_."

red and blue and purple, mina will make a fucking masterpiece of dahyun over and over again. no instrument would compare to dahyun, a corruption of the mind until she only thinks of her. she thinks of the way dahyun squirms, how she responds when mina moves her fingers just right, thinks of shaky hands as they sit on the balcony during sunrise. she thinks of dahyun's shy lips grazing against hers, and pinning her down into the mattress after one of her guards tried guiding dahyun into their quarters. she thinks of begging and declarations of soft, new love, she thinks of dahyun, dahyun, dahyun.  
  
maybe she was right, mina thinks.

she's an addiction after all.

dahyun comes on mina's tongue, thighs shaking harshly and back arching up into the pale lit room. mina tightens her hold, continuing to drink from dahyun until she's sobbing out into the pillows, releasing the crown altogether and squeezing mina's wrists.

"you know i'm doing this because i love you, yes?" mina asks, licking her lips and pressing kisses to dahyun's inner thigh to help calm her down.  
  
"yes, my-"  
  
"mina." she corrects and dahyun giggles.  
  
"yes, minari," dahyun breathes, eyes squeezing shut while mina presses her lips back to dahyun's sensitive clit. she wraps her lips around it, sucking softly, tongue flicking against it and dahyun mewls without restraint, "i-i love you, love you so much."

satisfaction comes to heart, mina growling into dahyun's core as she begins to sniffle and shake once more.   
  
sweet in more ways than one, mina is awestruck, pushing one finger into dahyun and curling up. she whispers a command and question to dahyun all at once, voice strained and more desperate than dahyun has ever heard the older woman. she complies, will always comply to mina and only mina, whimpers becoming louder the second mina pushes a second finger in. she should feel a little bad for the new laundress, maybe even for everyone else on the same castle floor as mina, but regret isn't something she finds lingering when mina pulls back suddenly, lips crashing against dahyun's. 

a sinful sip, dahyun's tongue pushes against mina's bottom lip softly, whining into her mouth as mina pumps her fingers faster. she loves mina like this, loves when she's gentle yet possessive and so very angry, loves when she takes her anger out on dahyun in the sweetest way possible. she's sure the guard will have his head hung (not literally she hopes) by tomorrow noon. 

mina seeks for dahyun to give herself over to the queen, wants every little piece dahyun will offer to her, fingers and mouth rewiring dahyun's brain until she craves nothing but mina. love warms her body as she crashes, mouth falling open and mina presses butterfly kisses to her throat to soothe the irritated skin all around it. she doesn't slip her fingers out, only slows down barely, and dahyun knows it'll be the longest night. she's never really felt safer if she's being honest, but home just makes you feel like that.  
  
"i love you, i love you, i love you." mina whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
side twt: yeologlst w an l instead of an i


End file.
